


Mistress and Pet: Kirumi's new Lifestyle

by Tjackson17



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, F/F, Futanari, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjackson17/pseuds/Tjackson17
Summary: Story Request by Mottur: Plot is Himiko/Tojo pairing. Himiko invites Tojo over for some assistance on making new magics tricks. But when she "accidently" drops a potion on the floor that makes her grow a huge cock and turns the usually stern Tojo into a dog in heat. Now the only logical thing to do is dress up the dog in tight revealing costume and lead her on a leash through the school grounds making sure everyone sees them, all while Tojos begging to be pounded. After Himiko feels like enough people have seen the turned on maid she gives into both of their desires and gets a sloppy blowjob followed by rough anal.





	Mistress and Pet: Kirumi's new Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a request story, this also serving as a birthday gift for my friend on Discord. If you're reading this, then happy birthday, Claudio! I hope you enjoy this and the rest of your special day, bro!  
I also wanna thank TheFutaSmutPit for their constant support on the completion of this fic, so I wanna dedicate this to them as well!

“Nyeh… what a pain. Thinking up a new potion isn’t helping me get any positive results at all… I need help…” Himiko was in her Ultimate Research Lab at Hope’s Peak Academy and the “mage” was trying to create a new potion. Although, the kind of potion that she wants to create and what kind of effect she wants it to have is still very unknown at the moment. There wasn’t a whole lot that she would love to make or any cause for a new potion either. Himiko was pretty much in a rut as she wasn’t having any good ideas coming to her right now.

She sat up and looked over at her phone as she thought that she should try and call someone who might be able to help her out with this thing. As she was looking through her contacts, Himiko tried to think who would be the most helpful. “Angie? No… she would only talk about Atua and not really help me out… Shuichi? He’s a pretty useless familiar… Tenko? ….Yea I’m not going to even try with that one…’ she thought to herself as she continued going through her contacts. All of her friends were pretty useless to this and wouldn’t really follow her orders and with care too. Until she stopped on a perfect friend.

After a few minutes of calling and making a request to have them come to her lab, a knock soon came to Himiko’s lab door. When she opened it, what stood before her was the figure of the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo. ‘Kirumi is surely to do whatever I tell her if I asked her nicely’ she thought as she brought the mint haired girl inside now. “Good afternoon, Himiko. To what, may I ask, is the role you’d like me to perform for you today” Kirumi asked, as she was already ready to serve for her.

“Kirumi… I need help with making a new potion… also I need help with coming up with an idea for the potion as well.” Himiko had walked back to a desk that was in her lab and laid her head down on the table, her face squishing against the wooden marble. Kirumi couldn’t help but sigh as she sees the magician’s lazy persona seeping into the conversation, figuring that this was something she should’ve seen coming since she knew that it was Himiko that contacted her to this room today. “Very well then. I will do my best to assist you with this task.” Kirumi was honestly too kind and wasted it on Himiko.

The redhead got up from her desk and walked over to the cauldron in the room, having the maid come over for the moment too. She couldn’t help but to look at Kirumi’s body as she was coming over to her, seeing those plump lips of hers, her very large breasts, which were a bit restrained in that maid uniform, and she couldn’t forget about that ass of hers. Although it was currently hidden under that long skirt she has, Himiko can recall just how MASSIVE, THICC AND DOUGHY that globe of fat Kirumi called a booty really was, easily big enough to smother her face in there.

Of course, those obvious physical features about the maid aren’t the only thing she loved about Kirumi. There was also the fact she has those toned, slender legs of hers, along those thighs that made you want to feel trapped between them. As for stuff about her that wasn’t sexual at all, she had to admit, she really liked her hair and her clothing, more than her own at least, since Kirumi was more neat and orderly than she was. The maid outfit on her looked completely beautiful and a bit snug as well, seeing her melons and body being easily outlined by her clothes too.

However, if she really wanted to be honest with herself right now, Himiko has had so many desires of wanting to be with Kirumi so badly. Sure, she had the love of Tenko and Angie, but she really had an insatiable lust when it came to the hot, sexy maid. ‘Nyeh… If only I was born with a penis… then I can do all sorts of things with Kirumi, though… she would probably get mad at me and would say no to what I want….’ she mentally sighed to herself as she was trying to think of ways in which she might be able to do something nice, heated and extremely naughty with Kirumi while she had the woman with her.

Seeing the mage practically staring off in the distance, Kirumi was starting to get a little uneasy right now. “Himiko, are you ok? You look like you’re a bit distracted right now.” she said as she was being a bit concerned right now. Himiko snapped back and blushed as she looked away from her for a moment. “I-I’m fine, K-Kirumi. L-let’s just get to work now, nyeh…” she said as she was trying not to sound too suspicious right now. The redhead would hate if Kirumi could somehow hear what she was thinking, believing it would make Kirumi view her as nothing more than a completely sick pervert.

Trying to change the subject and make Kirumi focus on something else, she pointed over to a shelf in the lab. “C-could you please go over there and grab all the bottles and c-containers on that shelf please? T-they will be very useful to making a new potion. A-and don’t look at the names on there… o-or you’ll get cursed!” she gave the maid an order as she was trying to get her away for a moment. Kirumi was hesitant for a moment as she was still a bit concerned for Himiko at the moment. “.... Very well then. If that is your request, then I shall fulfill that request for you” she said as she walked over to shelf and grabbing everything on there.

When she came back, Himiko quickly took a look at the stuff that the maid had brought back over to her. Most of the stuff there wasn’t really useful or important in the slightest, since they’ll just get mixed together. The only ones that really got her attention were two simple potions that made her slightly question why she made them. One of the potions was to make whoever came into contact with it, go into an intense urge of lust and heat, which would make them much more desperate than a wild animal. The other one was essentially a futa potion, as whoever drank this one would grow a towering cock, or make one’s cock much bigger than it already was.

Himiko couldn’t help but blush deeply as she sees these two among the others, but for now she would have to try and shake this off so that they can get down to business. “L-let’s just get to w-work Kirumi..” she said as she began to take some of the potions and pour them in her cauldron. Kirumi simply was standing there and watching her as she was on the other side. The mint haired maid was definitely noticing she was acting much stranger than usual, especially after she looked at what she brought over. ‘Perhaps I should look at- no… even if I did look at their names, she might just get upset and feel worse… For now, I’ll simply watch as she works and chime in when she needs it.’ Kirumi thought.

The mage was currently busy with her own thoughts at the moment as well as she looked at the potions and blushing some more. ‘What the hell was I thinking when I decided to make those potions...? Seriously?! A fucking heat potion and p-penis growth potion.. God I’m such a fucking idiot… I just hope that Kirumi didn’t happen to notice the names on them… That would be disastrous.’ she sighed again as she continued to mix the stuff in the cauldron while in her thoughts. Himiko would often look back between the cauldron, the potions, Kirumi… and then back to the potions again.

It was as if the cogs and gears were spinning and turning in the girl’s head as she was thinking of a bit of a devious plan. ‘I-If I use the heat potion on Kirumi, t-then I could do whatever I wanted to her and make her mine.... Then I-I would need to drink the other potion on myself and then I’ll fully be able to claim her for myself….~” she mentally giggled to herself as she had come up with a truly marvelous idea that will help her get the result that she wanted. All she needed to do was to take the initiative and make it happen now.

While she continued mixing the potion with the stirring device she had, she coyly moved her arms and handle closer towards the other potion, making it look like she was simply mixing the cauldron along the edges now. Kirumi wasn’t suspecting anything right now as she was continuing to watch Himiko mix the potions, only going to offer her input if the mage had requested that from her. And that’s when it happened: when Kirumi was least expecting it, Himiko made the heat potion tip over and fall. Kirumi’s eyes widened as she watched the bottle shatter and the potion splash onto her. “W-what is going on?!”

Kirumi could barely keep her thoughts together as she was feeling her entire body suddenly heating up right now. “N-nggh…. Haa~!” she cried out as she was panting lewdly and holding her chest, as she clenched her thighs together to hide the wetness she was feeling in her crotch too. It seemed like the burning lust inside her wasn’t the end right now. The potion had another effect on the maid, as her clothes were suddenly getting much tighter. This was because her chest and ass were starting to grow and expand, her breasts were now the size of soccer balls and her ass was as massive as beach balls.

Seeing as the maid was being transformed in such a way, Himiko was blushing and getting a bit excited from seeing her looking like this. ‘Now… or never!’ she thought as she grabbed the cock growth potion and immediately began drinking it, gulping down every last drop of the liquid. At first nothing was happening… so she was thinking it didn’t work, until… it happened. Himiko could feel a sudden burning in her crotch and moaned loudly as she suddenly felt a massive and throbbing foot and a half long member grow out, coming along with a pair of huge and enlarged testicles. Himiko was panting heavily as her own transformation was completed now.

As she was still trying to get used to this sudden change in her body, Kirumi was noticing a strong musk starting to fill up her nose. The scent was disgusting and thick, but it was honestly making her feel so wet as her panties were getting drenched in her own juices right now. When she turned around, she saw where this scent was really coming from. The maid saw it was coming from the massive pole that the mage was possessing. She couldn't help but move over to her hastily, down on her hands and knees, panting loudly as she was desiring it so much.

Practically, as soon as she made her way to Himiko, Kirumi was rubbing the cock against her own face, heavily pressing her nose against it. "H-Himiko, what have you been doing and hiding from me~? My body is so hot and warm right now~♡" she said as she gave her cock a hard sniff, letting its toxic scent fill up her nostrils. "How long have you been keeping this cock from me~♡? If I knew you possessed something as big as this~, I would've sold myself off to you so long ago~♡♡!" She was saying this as pink hearts were starting to form in her usually green eyes.

"P-please Himiko~! All I need is to have you make me your slutty maid~! I'll clean your cock and spit polish it, every single day~! I'll make my selfless devotion to servicing you and draining these massive, fat and gross balls of their thick nut butter~♡♡♡! Please use me all you want~♡♡♡!!" Her pleas were becoming more heated and desperate as she was rubbing her face all over Himiko's meaty sausage much more now. She would even go down and push her face against those coconut sized nuts of hers. Her former personality of the stern Ultimate Maid was now shattered.

Himiko was a bit surprised that all of this was working out for her so easily right now. It honestly felt like a dream that she was getting Kirumi exactly how she wanted her. She looked down as she was watching her practically defiling herself all over her cock and making herself familiar with it. The mage couldn't help but to let out some soft and heated moans from just the pleasure of Kirumi rubbing herself against this massive schlong of hers. Kirumi was perfectly rubbing her face along a throbbing and pulsing vein that covered the length of her shaft.

'I-I can't believe that this actually worked! She's my personal little wh-whore now… Alright! Now to show her who's the boss around here!' She thought to herself as she looked down and pulled Kirumi's face from her cock now. "From now on, I'll make you my private maid and you will serve no one else's needs, got that~? You'll follow only my orders♡♡~" Himiko giggled and sees Kirumi nod in understanding of her situation. "Yes, Mistress! You're lust and desire are the only thing that fuels my very existence right now~♡♡! Do you need me to polish your beautiful magic scepter right now~♡?" She asked as she was trying to drag her tongue along her cock already.

Himiko started looking around the room as she moaned a bit from Kirumi's gentle tongue already running along her cock. "H-hold on! Before you can clean it… you have to go through a test first!" She said as she quickly went over to the trunk she had in here and pulled out a sexy dog costume. 'Good thing Tenko left this here… though I'm still not really sure why she had it in the first place.' She thought and shrugged it off before walking back over to Kirumi now. "You're gonna put this on for your mistress right now~!" She said as she handed the costume over to the sexy and horny maid.

"Yes, mistress~♡♡. If your desire is for me to become your slutty mutt, then I will do so without question~♡!" Kirumi replied to her as she was standing up and stripping out of her maid uniform. As soon as that frilly dress hit the floor, she was already changing into the outfit given to her. The furry bra covered her chest, proving to be a very snug fit. Her new panties were furry too and came equipped with a buttplug tail, which she shoved inside of herself without even a second thought. And the final peace, of course, were the dog ears that she wore on her head with pride. "H-how do I look mistress~♡? Am I your perfect mutt now~♡♡?" She asked as she was feeling even more heated.

Holy… shit! Seeing the former maid looking like this, Himiko was feeling so much hornier for the maid and sees her cock rising to the occasion, showing Kirumi her throbbing length. "Y-you look very slutty, mutt~" not even worth calling her by her now "former name" since there was no need to call her by that again. Said slut giggled before feeling her new owner putting a nice, decorative collar around her neck and attaching a leash to it as well. Seeing as she should probably get into the proper position, Kirumi brought herself down to her hands and knees, panting as she looked up to Himiko with anticipation. 

With a nod of confirmation, Himiko gave a firm tug on Kirumi's leash and was taking her outside of the lab now, locking the door behind her for the time being. Himiko was thinking of taking her around the entire school and having everyone around watch as the former Ultimate Maid walks through the building dressed as a dog. This was truly going to be a sight to see as everyone knows how professional Kirumi is, so it's going to be a real surprise to see her degraded like this. Himiko was going to love the look on their faces as they see that Kirumi is her property is well.

There were plenty of people roaming around in the hallway as they see the new master and pet making their way about the place. Of course most of the people out there were guys, but there were plenty of girls around that were getting at least a little excited to see a slutty bitch in heat. Most of them were staring at the practically naked girl's large mounds on her chest and that sexy ass that rippled like water with every motion that she made. Kirumi could even see some of them were starting to get hard from seeing her like this as well.

"Hey dude, check out Kirumi~. She looks like such a fucking slut right now~!" One of the guys was having a conversation with a friend of his as he commented on how Kirumi's appearance looked. "I know, man~! I bet we could totally get away with fucking her and using her until our balls were empty~!" "You have no clue how much I've wanted to fuck her, every time I see her~! She's just got this smoking hot body that was practically begging for me to take advantage of her." This line of conversation was very common amongst the guys who were looking Kirumi's way.

The girls who were present at the scene as well, and some having very similar reactions. "I can't believe Kirumi would just sully herself and turn into one of those cock craving sluts who'll do anything. But she does look really hot like this~" one girl said as she licked her lips before noticing Himiko as well, and her throbbing bulge. "Mmmm~ when did Himiko get a cock like that~? I'd be right there with Kirumi if I knew she was hiding a godly cock such as that~♡. She could get me to slobber and drool all over that thing without even trying~♡♡" she was saying as she clenched her thighs, her naughty thoughts making her more than just a little wet.

Kirumi bit down on her lip as she was listening to the others talk about how slutty she looks or how they would love to take advantage of her in her current situation. Her thighs started clenching together as well as she was slowly getting hornier with each passing second. The former maid was so damn horny and just wanted to be used right now, mostly wanting her new mistress to defile her as much as she wanted. So many lewd and disgusting sexual thoughts were filling her mind as she was moving by, letting everyone stare at her jiggling breasts and ass, knowing they were getting off to this sight.

Himiko was chuckling to herself as she was walking around with the broken maid, making sure all of them know that this belongs to her. She reached down and gave Kirumi a hard slap on her ass. "A-ahhh~♡♡!" She cried out as she was spanked by her hand, Kirumi's ass jiggling like jello as even more ripples kept showing. The mage was smirking as she sees her new pet was getting even wetter from being defiled in front of so many others like this. The thoughts kept on coming to Kirumi as she was feeling like she wasn't able to hold herself back from making herself feel good.

'They're all looking at me like I'm so dirty swine who shouldn't belong here~. N-nngh~♡. I see some of them are even sporting large bulges in their pants~♡♡. Those big, thick, yummy cocks are getting so hard just thinking about me and my dirty, impure and disposable body, ahhh~♡♡♡!' She came a little just from the thought of her body being used and abused by all of them. What she was really fantasizing about is when will Himiko fuck her stupid with the magical bitch breaking scepter of hers. 'N-nngh~! My mind's going crazy and my body's on fire right now~!'

Kirumi suddenly stopped loving along with Himiko and was spreading her legs wide as she laid back. It was then the girl started furiously fingerfuck herself right then and there, pumping her fingers inside her own wet slit as fast as she could. This truly was the ultimate step down for her as the Ultimate Maid, as she publicly defiled herself and allowed everyone to see her like this. "M-my pussy is on fire and needs to be fucked to calm down~♡! I need big, smelly, thick cocks to pummel me and churn me full with that rich, gross and hot nut butter of theirs~♡♡! I wanna stuffed fully with so much baby batter, that I become a bloated mess right here~♡♡♡!!!" She exclaimed her perverted desires as her finger blasting didn't stop. Everyone was too busy watching to try and stop her.

Literally every guy that was there and was watching began taking their cocks out of their pants, beginning to jerk off to the free show. Who honestly would resist a woman, as hot as Kirumi, playing with herself like this in the middle of broad daylight with tons of viewers here? Even some of the girls started groping their own breasts and running their fingers along their wet pussy lips from this spectacle. Kirumi was passionately fingering and moaning as she had everyone focused on her acts, panting and let her tongue hang out of her mouth too.

It was then that things were cut off as Himiko pulled on Kirumi's leash right now. "What do you think you're doing, you pathetic, worthless, fallen maid~? Do you think you can just let anyone fuck your brain stupid or are you already lost that ability to properly think~?" Himiko gave her a HARD slap on her thicc rear, Kirumi wincing in a mix of pain and pleasure as her booty jiggled in place for a few second before subsiding, her asscheek being caressed and squeezed by her mistress's hand. "This ass belongs to me~. You're whole body belongs to me now~! And I'm not gonna let anyone else fuck it, at all~!"

The former maid was being dragged back to Himiko's lab now as she didn't really get to finish with the little performance she was putting on, which left plenty upset as they were on the edge, only to get blue balled. Himiko was more than a little upset with her for wanting more cock when she already had plenty in the form of her own mistress's "pole"-ish sausage. Kirumi was biting her lip more as the heavy musk of that cock was filling her nose and making her senses go even wilder, but she was aware that some form of punishment had to occur for her.

"Please forgive me mistress~! Punish this worthless whore of a pet, who's completely disgraced her mistress and begged for others to take advantage of her~!" She was literally to be punished and abused by the hand of Himiko right now. The former maid figures she'll let her take out her anger on her and that it'll make sex much hotter and intense. "I deserve to be marked and broken by the bitchbreaker tool you possess~! Truly defile me and I'll be yours now and forever~♡!! I'll even give birth to your many children if that's what it'll take for you to forgive this worthless, disgusting, whore of a maid~♡♡♡!!!" She was panting and bent over as she was in a prime position to be spanked right now.

This was when a lovely plan entered Himiko's mind as a way to punish here. She quickly scrambled in her closet before finding a sturdy wooden paddle. As for why this was in her closet, she honestly doesn't remember how it got there. Regardless, she went back over to the bent over Kirumi with a fine smirk. She got a big wind up before she crashed the paddle against her juicy, supple rear. Even after all her cries of pain, she continued to bash her ass with her hard paddle, giving her a very merciless punishment right now.

As for the maid herself, she was letting out loud sounds of intense pain, but hints of pleasure from having her ass bashed in such a way as this. She was panting and drooling like an idiot as she was being roughly spanked and beaten by her mistress. Honestly, she welcomed this right now as she felt it was the only way to make up for her being too much of a horny slut for cocks. Just the feeling of her smashing a hard paddle against her ass, and the burning feeling of her asscheeks as they turned red and began stinging was turning her on so much more right now. 

"Oh~!! Fuck yes~♡♡!!" Her moans were getting much more wild and heated as she punished her more. "K-keep punishing me, mistress~♡♡! I deserve it for being a stupid, dirty whore of a maid~♡♡♡!" Her eyes were dilated and hazy as her panting got louder and more desperate. "Rape my asshole and show me that my holes belong only to you~♡! Ravage it~! Abuse it~! Turn me fucking inside out so that I can think about the feeling of your cock in me as you fill my asshole with your hot, creamy jizz~♡♡♡♡!!!" She was extremely fallen now as she spreadspreading her asshole to be fucked now.

Himiko thought about it for a second and stopped paddling the girl and abusing her, for now. She licked her lips and rubbed Kirumi's ass a bit. "Show me what you can do with this ass and maybe I'll just rape it as you requested~" the tiny mage said to her as Kirumi immediately squealed with delight to hear that. Kirumi immediately stood up and began to bounced her ass at Himiko, her back facing the other girl. The way her supple rear was jiggling, how her flesh rippled more and more was a truly beautiful sight for Himiko. As for Kirumi, she was groping her own chest as she stared off at the other girl's fat rod, that she wanted to destroy her body and mind right now.

As she was watching the former maid showing off her incredible derriere, Himiko was stroking her enormous member to this beautiful sight. 'Oh god~! Just look at that thing bounce bounce bounce~! Fuck~, I wanna fuck it so badly right now~!' She thought as she was picturing her bending the maid over and repeatedly ramming her shitter full of gross, smelly futa cock. It was clear on both of their minds that they were both were desiring this so badly and getting a little desperate as they were starting to not be able to hold it back in any more, Kirumi especially.

"M-mistress, p-please~. I'm not able to hold back any longer~! I need to be fucked right now~♡♡♡!!" Kirumi started to beg for more of her cock right now. "I need that colossal bitchbreaker of yours to shatter whatever sense of pride I have left~! I wanna only exist as a slut whose sole purpose is to be used for cleaning your disgusting, smelly and yummy cock everyday~! I want you to breed me when you want to and knock me up with as many children as you can put inside me~♡♡!! Please make me your cocksleeve, mistress~♡! It's all I need to be~♡♡♡!!!"

Himiko pushed her down and had the maid bent over against the table as she stands behind her. With one, swift thrust, the mage forced her entire length inside of the maid’s tight asshole. Since this was the first time, she’s had a cock, Himiko marvelled at how tight her rear entrance could be. ‘H-holy fuck~! Kirumi’s asshole is as tight as a fucking vice~! At this rate, she may end up milking me dry before I can fully punish her for being a slut~! Alright, now it’s time to wreck this asshole and gape it out so much~♡♡!’ Himiko was thrusting and doing her best to pound away at her pet.

Kirumi was having an extremely similar reaction to being penetrated, but she definitely more vocal about it, while bucking her hips back to smash against her owner’s waist. “Your fat cock is gonna destroy my fucking shithole~♡♡!! Don’t stop, mistress~! Go all out, smash my ass full with your cock and break me until I simply become nothing but even more mindless cumguzzling, whore pet~♡♡♡!!!” she cried out as she was ravaged by the huge beast that her master possessed. Himiko was continuing to have her way with the “dog girl” and truly making her the mage’s bitch.

A loud orchestra of heavy SMACKS filled the room as Himiko was aggressively dicking her ass and stretching her anus to make it gape to become a true perfect mold of her foot and a half long, prime, meaty log of a fuckstick. Her thrusts made that ass on Kirumi jiggle more as they practically engulfed the tiny mage’s waist. “Let’s make this mold of fat jiggle some more~” Himiko uttered out before she delivered a hard slap to Kirumi’s ass. It made Kirumi cry out another yelp of pleasure as she was being spanked, rammed and dicked down, just so, SO perfectly.

“Once I finish stuffing this fuckhole with my thick seed, then I’m gonna have you clean my cock off with that slutty mouth of yours~. You’ll spit polish it clean and gulp down the reward I’ll give you for doing a good job, is that clear~?” Hearing that declaration, Kirumi immediately nodded as she was growing even wetter now as she thinks about her next task. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to do, Mistress♡♡~! I’ll make sure your beautiful cock shines with my worthless spit after I finish licking up all your cum and suck another load from it♡♡♡~!” Kirumi was panting more and more as her ass continues to be torn apart.

Kirumi was helping out with the gaping of her asshole as she was spreading her cheeks, so that Himiko could rawdog her even more now. Her thrusts were much more passionate and faster now, Himiko slapping her ass repeatedly now. The previous red shine of the dog’s ass was back and even brighter now as the burning stinging sensation was much more intense now as well. ‘My body’s on fire and it’s fucking incredible~! I can feel her cock throbbing~! Is she about to cum inside me~♡♡?’ she broke away from her thoughts and called out to her mistress. “Do it, mistress~!! Salm your fucking cock insde me all the way and stuff my ruined asshole full with your delicious nut butter~♡♡♡♡!!!” Her mind truly has been molded into a perfect, obedient little cock slut as she was begging to pumped full to the brim by Himiko.

Himiko was slamming much harder and faster inside of her as her cock was throbbing like crazy right now. Her heavy and coconut sized nutsack was smashing against her ass as she was getting prepared to shoot her seed out and fill her up now. She gave a few more destructive thrusts to the girl, before she slammed hard inside her, her cock hilted deep inside off her anus. Both ladies moaned out loudly as Himikp’s pole exploded from the pleasure and began shooting out a hot, boiling, milky stream of potent baby batter as she was pumping Kirumi’s asshole full, completely filling her up to the brim as plenty of her seed was oozing and slowly dripping down her shaft.

After cumming so hard, and making sure that bitch’s ass got stuffed to the fullest extent, Himiko was imagining what she could do with those lips of hers now. “Hm… Now I wanna test out her gullet now, to see just how much this bitch can fit down her throat at once~. Oh god, now I just wanna choke her out with my cock~♡. Even if she passes out on me, that won’t stop from pounding away at that throat of hers~♡♡’ her thoughts really have become so lewd once she became the mistress of the maid. Once she pulled out, she brought the huge cum-glistened cock to her slut’s face, smearing it all over her.

The slut let out some cute giggles as her perfect face was disgraced with the thick cum that coated her owner's rod. Immediately, she felt hungry and simply feasted on the cock she craved, gulping it down heatedly and making sure that she was stuffing her gullet with every last inch of it. Kirumi was so desperate, all she wanted was simply to gorge herself on Himiko's masculine cock and to suffocate herself with her nose buried in the futa's thick, hairy bush. She could practically feel her body getting drunk off on simply the smell, and she knew she wanted more.

Of course her cock drunk slurping was causing the one receiving such an honor to moan out heatedly. "Goddamn your fucking throat is so hot and moist~♡♡! Oh yea~! I've gotta have you do this every fucking day from now on~♡♡♡! You're practically like a fucking vacuum~♡♡! You want my fucking baby gravy to sate your fucking appetite, right~♡♡? Well, just keep sucking like the fucking whore you are and you're gonna receive a massive load~♡♡. These fat balls are gonna be drained and filling you up, all night long~♡♡♡!!" Himiko was overly passionate about the bkowjob she was receiving. It was practically mind blowing, seeing Kirumi's face forming a perfect O shape whole her tongue swirled around the shaft and her gentle fingers were massaging her balls, churning that perfect fuckjuice inside them.

Kirumi was elated that her loving mistress was so desiring of her fellatio and wanted so much more. "Fhank chu sho musch, Misshresh~♡♡. I wanht chu du bae shatishfied with muh perfroromants~♡♡♡" she was doing her best to try and talk with her mouth stuffed full with the hugest, fattest fuckpole she's even seen in her life, and she was happy that it was the first to mark her and claim her as its property. She was schlurping down that cock with everything she's got, going to town on it and even trying to see if she can manage to fit her oversized nutsack inside her mouth to fully give off that image of "this is now the perfect Ultimate Slut~."

Well then, since the maid was giving it all she's got, Himiko decided to give Kirumi a taste of what happens when she decides to go all out as well. The mage roughly grabbed her head by her beautiful and fully slammed that perfect cock of hers down that equally perfect throat. Kirumi's eyes widened as she suddenly feels her mistress pounding her throat and practically choking her out with her fat stick, even more than Kirumi doing to herself with her blowjob. Her eyes were rolling back as she continued to let her throat be used and abused, as long as it was for the sake of her mistress's satisfaction.

Actually, Kirumi was actively gagging hard on the rod, she wanted to break her since she first saw it. The mage's cock was snugly fitting down her throat as it was sliding in and out of said hole. Kirumi was trying her best not to fully gag on it, but Himiko loved the sounds that she would make. "Gghrrrlklk mnmmrkrk~♡!" She was practically in heaven, since she gets to feel the hugest cock she's seen stuffing her throat full with so much meat. Although, what she really wanted to have stuffing her throat right now to be the dick milk that resides in her testicles.

Kirumi was having the time of her life with being throat fucked by the loli futa. ‘Oh fuck~, I’m so fucking wet for her right now~♡! I just wanna have her fuck my pussy as hard as she can~♡! Break me~♡! Breed me~♡♡! I’ll be her pet and her property~♡♡! She can do whatever she wanted to me, even any sick fantasy she may have~♡♡♡!’ her thoughts were so full of lust as she was more than just a little broken by the smaller girl’s cock, especially as it facefucked her and had her fat balls smacking against her throat, which bulged out from her thrusts. ‘Please give me all of that yummy dick milk, mistress~♡♡!’

Himiko continued her rough thrusting as her cock was getting ready to cum hard now. Every inch of her shaft was throbbing against her throat as she continued slamming it down, being increasingly more forceful with each thrust that she made. Her balls tightened as she slammed her rod balls deep inside of her mouth and began shooting a massive load of hot baby batter down her throat. Kirumi was gulping down the thick load as she enjoyed the taste of it. The seed was very creamy and a bit salty, the copious amount of it going down her throat with the greatest of ease. Kirumi giggled and feels like she could grow addicted to the taste of cockjuice, since she found the whole flavor completely yummy.

After swallowing such a tasteful load, Kirumi could practically feel her pussy running like a faucet now as she was getting extremely wet right now. She laid back and opened her legs as she was spreading her pussy for her mistress, showing that this is where she wishes to be fucked next. “Please Mistress~♡! This is the last place you’ve yet to claim me in~. Mark my pussy with your hot seed and stuff this bitch pussy of mine to the brim with all of your yummy baby better~♡. I wanna be filled up so much and fucked so brutally that I can barely stand for a very long time~♡♡!!” she pleaded to her as she wanted to be a broke, cum soaked, cock loving mess.

Kirumi was making Himiko so hard as she was still completely rock hard, especially from seeing her pleading like this. “Oh I’ll stuff your bitch pussy alright, but I’ll be fucking you in a different position than that typical mating press~.” she giggled and walked over to Kirumi as she licked her lips from what she had in mind for fucking her. Once she got over to Kirumi, she picked up the maid, almost rather easily, as if it was a simple child’s play. It seems as if that futa potion she drink earlier gave her an enhanced ability of natural strength, which would easily explain the power and sheer force that back up the slaps she gave to Kirumi’s ass earlier.

The maid let out a surprised gasp as she suddenly felt the mage picking her up like this, giggling as the mage put her in a full nelson position. Despite being so much smaller than her, Himiko was surprisingly making it work out for both of them. “My mistress is so strong and hot~♡! She’s gonna break my bitch pussy and scramble my brain around with her huge fucking cock~♡♡! Go ahead and give me everything you’ve got, Mistress~♡♡♡!!” she let loose with a lewd gasp and groan as she felt her cock forcing its way upwards and slamming deep, breaking through the slut’s hymen with absolute force and the greatest of ease.

Loud groans of pleasure echoing throughout the room as the scene inside was going on. Kirumi was having her walls bashed hard and fast by the half sized futa mistress. Kirumi was clenching her teeth as she was loving the feeling of her pussy being dicked and fucked so throroughly, her eyes rolled back as her mind was going crazy from the incredible pounding. Himiko was slamming her fuckpole deeper inside of her, her cock making her gut bulge out from her pussy being unable to fully take every last inch of her incredible rod as it fully wrecked her more and more with each passing second.. 

“Gg-ghahhhh~♡!! AHHH, MISTRESS IS POUNDING ME SO FORCEFULLY~♡♡♡!!” Kirumi was panting like a dog while her pussy continued to take the brutal assault, her ass getting smacked hard by her powerful thrusts. Her eyes watered from the pleasure and she was sweating like a pig while her beloved mistress used her as much as she pleased. “Keep moaning like the bitch you are, Kirumi~♡! Just one time in this pussy won’t be enough to satisfy my lust~♡! After this, I’m gonna fucking piledrive the shit of you and churn my baby batter inside your womb further~♡♡!” Himiko declared as she continued and slammed even more forcefully inside her.

Himiko giggled as she squeezed the maid’s head tighter while her cock was pounding up her with more force and passion. She absolutely loved to fuck Kirumi as it was an absolute treat to be able to have her be a slutty pet and getting the opportunity to have her way with her whenever she damn well pleased to. Kirumi was ecstatic about the idea of getting fucked up and filled up with that seed she loved oh so much and having a cock show her what her true purpose in life was. “I was born to be a fucking slut to huge cocks and make them feel good, especially yours, mistress~♡♡!!”

The way her cock’s tip smashed against her womb’s entrance was simply driving the girl crazy, just as much as she was enjoying her ass turning a bit red from all of the rough thrusting that Himiko gave. Now all she could think about was having Himiko pound her pussy with that perfect and then fill her pussy up with her thick and potent seed. Himiko was actually starting to get close, her thick girth throbbing hard inside of the woman’s hot, warm and wet pussy. “Do it, Mistress~♡! Fill my pussy with your yummy yummy dick milk and make the mother of your beautiful babies~♡♡! I WANT IT ALL~♡♡♡!” she cried out as she squirted all over her rod, Himiko’s cock feeling them ooze down.

The speed at which Himiko was pumping her cock up inside Kirumi’s pussy was making the girl bounce like crazy, her tits smacking against each other, their soft jiggly flesh rippling with each smack. Himiko was going all out anf was preparing to release her seed out and pump it inside of the woman’s womb. She planned on giving Kirumi exactly what she wanted. “Don’t worry about that, Kirumi~♡. I’m gonna give you as much as I can~! SO TAKE IT ALL~♡♡♡!” she slammed Kirumi down all the way to the base of her cock now. Her cock was shooting so much thick cum, pumping that delicious baby batter of hers into the maid’s pussy, easily breeding her and making sure she was gonna get knocked up from her load. “You’re my property and gonna be the mother of my fucking children, Kirumi~. So you can be happy about that all you want, but remember what I said~. We’re not done just yet~♡” Himiko giggled as she brought the the girl down now.

Not even as soon as she was finished cumming inside of her, Himiko released her from this position before laying Kirumi down while holding her legs up in the air right now. She plunged her cock back inside of her and was drilling her fat rod down with all the mighty force she could muster. Her balls were slapping against that perfect ass of hers with a heated passion now. Himiko was giving her all she's got right from the bat as this was going to be the last ounce of energy that the mage was going to spend on fucking Kirumi into the screaming slut of a maid that she was.

"A-ahhh~♡! Mistress, make me cum~♡♡♡! I'm gonna go crazy if you keep pounding me so hard like this~♡♡! Destroy me like the fuck machine you are~♡♡♡♡!" Kirumi cried out as her pussy was being pounded hard and being dicked down and just used like she was a piece of disposable garbage. "Use me and continue to make me feel like I'm completely worthless and have no other purpose than to just serve cocks and make them cum their delicious fuck juice~♡♡!" Himiko wasn't gonna let her get anything less than her best as her cock was the perfect piece of fuckmeat that any slut could ask for in an owner.

The fat balls that smacked against her ass were churning her thick cum inside them, Himiko looking forward to dumping another lick load inside Kirumi. The previous load that was shot inside of Kirumi's pussy was splooshing around, her pussy essentially squirting out of her while she made a stupid, slutty look on her face now. "Your pussy is just so fucking amazing, Kirumi~♡♡! I want to fuck this pussy for so long and to make it my personal promise to make sure this pussy of yours receives a nice fat load every day for the rest of your goddamn, miserable life~♡♡!" She said as she drilled her down much harder and faster, the room filling up with even louder smacking noises than before with all the thrusting.

Both of them were much more sensitive than before since they've already had more than one of their fair share of orgasms. They were hot, sweaty, and dripping juices belonging to the other, loving the moans and groans the other gave out as well. All they wanted now was simply to bask in their passionate fucking and the afterglow of what was to come as soon as they finished. Until they can get to that point, Himiko was slamming even harder inside Kirumi, her tip smashing against the entrance of her already full pussy, getting prepared to fill her up with another load already, making sure she gets a full cream filling.

Knowing that both of them were reaching their respective edges and wanting to finish together, Himiko was pounding away at that tight snatch with the speed of a cheetah, her hips slapping against her fat, bubble booty of hers with the power of a god. Kirumi's breasts were flopping around and slapping against each other as her skin rippled like the gentle flow of water when disturbed by a small pebble. Her mind was practically all but shattered as they only thing she could even think about is the cock that's piledriving her pussy into a moaning cum storage tank.

The tiny mage was crashing her waist down heatedly and more desperately as she was getting ready to blow. After a few more destructive and powerful thrusts that shook Kirumi to her core, Himiko began to dump another load and churn it around inside her to make sure her pussy takes in all of it. "M-mistress' hot cum is burning inside of me and making me feel so warm~. I'm gonna get pregnant with her babies and give birth to her magical heirs~. I'll be a good slutty mommy, won't I mistress~?" Kirumi asked as Himiko nodded and smiled softly at her.

"Of course you're gonna be a great mommy to them, Kirumi~. For now, however, you're nothing more than a slutty dog to be filled up and bred~♡. For your good work, I'll go get you a treat now~♡" she said as she walked off to the closet to get a pet bowl for the former maid, using a marker to write down Kirumi's name now. "This will be filled up with a meal for you three times a day~♡♡. So I hope you enjoy everything that you'll get from this~♡♡" Himiko began jerking off as she was going to fill up the bowl with her thick seed for her to drink down as her only meals.

The mage was stroking her member furiously as she was wanting the bowl up so that Kirumi can get her snack and have a break from fucking in the meanwhile. Her moans were soft and vibrant as she continued going, her tiny hands pumping that huge cock with everything she's got. After a few minutes of loud fapping noises from the intense jerk off, Himiko came hard and began to pump her seed out and completely fill the bowl up to the brim before she fully stopped. "There you go, Kirumi~♡. I hope you enjoy the meal that your loving mistress just prepared for you~♡♡" she giggled as she looked down at her.

"Thank you, mistress for this yummy looking meal~♡. I'll make sure to savor every last drop of it since you went to the effort of filling yo my entire bowl for me~♡♡♡" Kirumi was down on her knees and practically put her face in the bowl as she was drinking it down. She mostly wanted to cover her face in the seed so that she really looked like a complete cum-addicted whore pig. The pet was licking it up off her face as she brought her face back up from the bowl. "Mmmm~ mistress's cum is still so deliciously yummy to drink down~♡. I always want to be able to drink your cum, no matter what's going on around us~♡♡" Kirumi declared, and Himiko would definitely be down to doing that with her whenever moments came when she would need a slut to gag themselves on her girth.

The two of them were both satisfied with how their lives were going to be from now on, with Kirumi being a slutty pet and Himiko being her fat cock, loli mistress. Himiko sat back down at her desk with her head laying on the table, smiling over at the pet dog as she continues to lick and drink up the cum that filled up her bowl. The mage goes to take a rest now as she was fully satiated from everything, truly glad that she brought Kirumi over to her research lab today.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we reached the end of the story, I have an idea that I want you guys to respoond to! Do you guys want a series on:  
A. Himiko using her new dick to fuck all the girls in the series.  
B. Kirumi swiping some futa potions from Himiko's lab and having other girls drink them, so that Kirumi has more cocks to serve  
OR  
C. Two different series with the other options as alternative realities to one another!  
Let me know which one, you'd love to see. Anyways, this took a lot out of me, so II'll tackle on more basic request stuff first before getting back into the longer stuff. Until then, I'll see you guys later!


End file.
